Tengamos una cita
by Miss GRavedad
Summary: Carlitos está triste porque desde hace tiempo no ha salido con una chica y Logan encuentra la solución a su problema. Aunque habrá alguien que no estará de acuerdo con eso. (Bromance)


_**Algo nuevo y sencillo para volver al fandom. Les dejo un primer capítulo muy corto sólo para que sepan de qué tratara esto.**_

_**Advertencias: Bromance.**_

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Nickelodeon.**_

_**Sin más, espero que se diviertan.**_

CAPITULO 1: ¿Una cita?

Se dejó caer en el sillón naranja mientras soltaba un sonoro suspiro. Su mirada estaba cabizbaja y le molestaba el sol que con descaro entraba por las grandes ventanas. Hace apenas unos minutos había tenido una charla con Camille y ambos coincidieron en que después de quince meses de relación necesitaban un descanso de todas esas constantes discusiones sin sentido.

Esto le recordaba a aquella vez que su mejor amigo Kendall le había contado sobre aquel extraño rompimiento con Jo, donde un par de horas después regresaron y volvieron a terminar por unos minutos para volver nuevamente con un gran beso de reconciliación.

¿En verdad esto era habitual en todas las parejas que esperaban tener un futuro estable? Eso quería creer. No quería que este descontento con su ahora ex novia durara por mucho tiempo. Tenemos que ver a otras personas, coincidieron.

—¡Oh! ¡Ahí estas! —dijo Carlitos mientras devoraba una salchicha envuelta.

Logan lo vio entrar al departamento para después saltar la mesa y sentarse a su lado. El chico del casco masticó rápido su bocadillo y tras voltear a ver a su amigo infinidad de veces escupió algunas migajas en su rostro.

—Deja de hacer eso, no estoy de humor. —Logan se limpio el rostro con la orilla de su suéter azul—. ¿No se supone que acompañarías a James? Dijo que iría de compras y que te pediría que lo acompañaras.

Inmediatamente la expresión alegre en el rostro de Carlos cambió a una completamente deprimida. No tardo en dejar sobre la mesa una salchicha que sacó de su chaqueta; al parecer ya no tenía hambre.

—Si, pero antes de eso le dije a James que necesitaba conseguir una cita; ¡Hace dos meses que no salgo con una chica! —Dijo con drama—. Él me animó a persuadir a las Jennifers pero cuando les pedí una cita me rechazaron sin siquiera pensarlo un poco.

Carlos se soltó a llorar y abrazó a Logan para intensificar su drama. Enseguida el chico listo pensó que esto era peor que los restos de comida en su rostro. No sabía porque su amigo se portaba así; ellas lo rechazaban todo el tiempo.

—Camille y yo terminamos —dijo Logan para intentar distraer la atención del chico de piel morena.

Y vaya que funcionó; Carlitos se separó en menos de un segundo y lo observó con la boca abierta.

—Ganaste —dijo sintiéndose culpable por el rompimiento de Logan con una de sus amigas.

Ambos voltearon a lados contrarios y volvieron a suspirar. Todo esto era incomodo.

—Lamento que no hayas salido con una chica en mucho tiempo. Pero para serte sincero, eres una buena persona y mereces algo mejor que las Jennifers.

Su amigo lo miró con los ojos llenos de ilusión, como si hubiera escuchado algo que necesitaba,

—¡James me dijo lo mismo! ¡JAMES! ¡¿Por qué te fuiste con esa chica que conociste en la entrada del Palm Woods?!

Carlitos tapó sus ojos con sus brazos y se tiró por completo en el sofá color naranja. ¿Dónde estaba James en estos momentos? ¿Por qué se fue con una desconocida sabiendo que su mejor amigo lo necesitaría después de ese evidente rechazo? Logan rodó los ojos; así era James cuando una cara bonita llamaba su atención.

—Esta noche Kendall estará hasta tarde grabando coros en Rocque Records y estoy seguro de que James no llegará hasta el toque de queda de mamá Knight. Yo estoy soltero así que no tengo planes; ¿te parece si salimos sólo tú y yo?

—¿Te refieres a una cita? —Carlos levantó la mirada con curiosidad.

—¡SHHH! ¡No lo digas así! —intentó taparle la boca pero el moreno le dio manotazos para apartarlo—. Sólo seremos dos chicos paseando por la ciudad, divirtiéndonos y disfrutando de nuestra juventud. Sin compromisos; sin chicas.

Carlos asintió varias veces convencido por las palabras de uno de sus mejores amigos.

—No era la idea que tenía de mi próxima cita, ¡pero me agrada tu plan!

—¡Que no digas cita!

Logan intentó calmar a su amigo para controlar el repentino derroche de energía que tuvo al comenzar a brincar de la emoción. Mientras tanto, al otro lado de la puerta, James había quedado inmóvil al escuchar que Carlos y Logan tendrían una cita. ¿Cómo había pasado eso? Él se mantuvo tanto tiempo a la distancia, viendo cómo la relación de su amigo el listo avanzaba cada día más y soportando las ganas de interponerse entre ellos para hacerle saber a Logan que…

—¡KENDALL!

Salió disparado rumbo a la piscina. Si mal no recordaba, su amigo rubio le había comentando que tomaría un poco el sol antes de ir con Gustavo al estudio de grabación. Lo necesitaba, y lo necesitaba ya.

—¡Kendall! ¡Necesito tu ayuda!

Llegó hasta la piscina y empujo a dos chicos más bajitos que él antes de que ocuparan la silla que estaba al lado de su amigo. El rubio se quitó los lentes de sol para observar mejor a su nervioso y vanidoso amigo.

—¿Qué ocurre James? ¿Por qué luces tan asustado? —quedó de frente a su amigo y se dispuso a escucharlo.

—¡Logan y Carlos tendrán una cita! —soltó aún sin tomar el aliento necesario para continuar.

Kendall arrugó la frente; parecía confundido. Momentos antes él y James habían estado presentes, a lo lejos, cuando Camille y Logan intentaron disimular una discusión que esta vez los llevó irremediablemente a finalizar su relación. James estaba con una chica muy bonita pero no podía disimular la sonrisa que se formó en su rostro cuando supo que Logan ahora estaba soltero.

Desde hace tiempo él sabía lo que James sentía por el chico listo de la banda y desde entonces se dedicaba a consolarlo. De esa forma supo que intentaría hacer algo por estar con Logan ahora que Camille estaba fuera del juego. Lo malo era que en ningún momento había visto a Logan interesado por otro chico, aunque fuera por alguien tan atractivo como James.

Y ahora venía el chico alto y le decía que Logan y Carlos tendrían una cita.

—Imposible, Logan y Carlos nunca se han interesado en otros hombres, ¡mucho menos entre ellos! El único que es así eres tú —lo señaló Kendall.

James lo fulminó con la mirada; sabía que su amigo lo apoyaba, pero al parecer aún no se acostumbraba al hecho de que el integrante más mujeriego de BTR sintiera atracción por… otro chico. Y más aún si ese otro chico era Logan.

—¿Cuál es el plan? —preguntó Kendall para contentarlo.

—Iremos a esa cita y nos aseguraremos que entre Carlos y Logan no pase nada. Esta noche —Apretó los labios con coraje—. ¡NADA!

El más alto se levantó y se marchó a pasos agigantados de la piscina bajo la atenta mirada del rubio.

—Gustavo va a matarme cuando no llegue.

…_continuará._


End file.
